About Damn Time
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Naruto is annoyed with his two best friends. They keep dancing around each other and not admit they love each other. Will Naruto have to take it into his own hand or will they come around?


ACGOMN: Sigh, well I never expected to write this one shot. This is Naruto's POV and his observations about his teammates Sasuke and Sakura (set 10 years after the time skip)

I don't own Naruto, okay?

* * *

**About Damn Time**

**By:**

**ACrazyGirlOfManyNames**

What is it with people hiding their feelings from each other? Hey I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a 25 year old Jounin ANBU leader of my own squad. I'm well on my way to becoming Hokage. (But no, baa-chan doesn't want to retire yet.) Anyway, I wanted to know why people hide their feelings.

I'm wondering this because I'm watching my precious people around me. And they are acting really stupid and it's annoying. My main problem is with Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan. WHY THE HELL CAN THEY ADMIT THAT THEY LOVE EACH OTHER? Ever since that bastard Sasuke came back five years ago (he left Orochimaru after he came to his senses seven years back but wandered being a mercenary getting stronger), he has been avoiding Sakura-chan like no tomorrow. And frankly, Sakura-chan is avoiding him. I know they love each other. Both told me directly (at separate times of course) and threaten my life if I told the other.

Sasuke told me when we were at a bar (Sakura-chan hates bars, so it's just Sasuke-teme and me). He wasn't drunk. A good ninja can't get drunk.

"Naruto-dobe, I think I'm in love with Sakura," said Sasuke. My first reaction was to pummel the bastard down and ask what he did with the real Sasuke. Then I saw how serious he was. My next reaction was to laugh, which I did. He hit me in the head (I swear I lose a lot of brain cells when people do that).

"I'm serious you baka," said Sasuke.

"And you are telling why," I has asked.

"I don't know," replied Sasuke. "BUT IF YOU SO MUCH AS MENTION THIS TO HER I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Uh, you have my word," said Naruto. It was then I realized that I should not drink anymore.

Sakura told me when she was treating me at the hospital (after she yelled at me for training myself to death, then badgering me about the food I eat).

"How's Sasuke," asked Sakura. Yeah, you read that right. She doesn't refer to Sasuke as –kun anymore.

"Alive and kicking hard," I said.

"That's good," said Sakura, becoming absentmindedly.

"Oh what," I asked. Something was on her mind.

"I'm still in love with Sasuke," whispered Sakura. Crap, now what do I do? "BUT DON'T TELL HIM!"

"Ah, relax Sakura-chan I won't tell a soul," I said with a grin. After that neither mentioned it again. I find that odd that they would trust me enough to tell me who they love. If only I had time to play matchmaker for them, but I don't. I guess I have to watch my two best friends dance around each other and their feelings for a while longer…

Ohhhhh, I just got an idea. I chuckle. This was going to be fun.

"NARUTO YOU ARE DEAD MEAT WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE," yelled Sasuke.

"MORE THAN THAT," yelled Sakura. I locked them both in a fire/monstrous strength/any jutsu proof room. I lean against the door and whistle. This was going to take a while for them to calm down and realize the situation. Man, I'm such a genius.

Now, I ponder what can I do for Shikamaru and Temari? Maybe get Gaara and Kankurou from killing that lazy genius…Nah, Shikamaru can handle himself.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled my teammates in despair.

"Yo! Naruto what are you doing," asked Kakashi, coming out of no where reading the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise.

"I lock Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan in a closet that they can't break out of," I tell him.

"Oh okay. Though it sounds fun, but it is potentially dangerous to your life," said Kakashi.

"Yeah, well. I think once they get together they'll be happy I did this," I tell him. Kakashi shrugs.

"It's your funeral," said Kakashi, leaving.

"KAKAKSHI WAS THAT YOU, YOU PREVERTED BASTARD," yelled Sakura.

"Sorry guys he left," I yell loud enough for them to here.

"UGH!!!" Hehe, this is what you get if you continue to dance around your feelings when I'm alive. Hmm, I wonder if they'll name me godfather of their children…Che, they better!

* * *

ACGOMN: Don't even ask. 


End file.
